The present invention relates to a transmission mechanism for a doll, especially to a transmission mechanism for a doll whereby the arms of the doll alternatively swing.
Dolls are generally used as toys for children or ornamental purposes in a house or store. However, the conventional dolls generally have fixed limbs, or the limbs of the dolls cannot be moved in a lively way.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a transmission mechanism for a doll whereby the arms of the doll alternatively swing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a transmission mechanism for a doll wherein the head portion of the doll can be easily assembled or detached.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a transmission mechanism for doll, which is arranged on a top stage of the doll and comprises a motor fixed to the top stage, a pulley set linked to the motor, a gear set having a plurality of gears and linked to the pulley set, a link having one end eccentrically connected to one gear in the gear set, and a swing rod pivotally arranged on the top stage by a center part thereof. The link has another end connected to the swing rod and the swing rod has two limbs on two opposite ends thereof. The motor generates a power transmitted to the swing rod through the pulley set, the gear set and the link, whereby the two limbs are driven to have alternative up and down swing motion.